Boom Bunny Action
by Dark3rdEye
Summary: The bunny is the best known associate to the wizard, what with him being drawn out of the wizards hat all the time. Why then is it that the Wizarding World is almost devoid of any and all bunnies? Watch as Harry and his partner bunny take over the universe. Starting with the Wizarding World. Rated T because I'm paranoid, its unbetaed, humor and nothing to see here for perverts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This my first fanfic I ever published so please be kind to little old me, also I do not own the works of J.K. Rowling. But I do own the plot idea for this story.

Have fun reading it and I hope you review, critique is very much appreciated.

Flames will be burned!

 **Friends come in all sizes, even bunny package**

Like many stories this one starts with a slight deviation from the normal goings of the world.

Here it began with the hiring of an Japanese into Grunnings, the man was overly cheerful had somehow gotten a very positive impression from one Vernon Dursley, how he perceived him like that was an eternal mystery in Grunnings employees.

But the point was that the man, lets call him Homura, had a son who owned a young, black rabbit, or bunny, however you will, but their mother was sadly allergic to them and so they had to

heavy-heartedly find a new home for her.

And in his ignorance Homura had went to Vernon.

„You would do me a big favor.", he said to the Dursleys head of family, his accent very prominent.

The named head of house just grunted positive, thinking he could sometimes in the future call in a more valuable debt, and so wandered Kurone the female bunny into his greedy paws.

When Vernon finally reached his home, he gave the shivering form of Kurone to his his son in addition with a cage he had bought in a second hand shop, no reason to waste his money on a dumb animal.

„That will give him a way to learn responsibility.", he told his wife as to give a more valid reason for taking in a bunny that would only take money, he didn't believe she would understand the way men handled debts.

Dudley meanwhile had started to prod the small creature, who was trembling in fear from the great whale before her, before he was called to dinner and left her behind on the table, forgetting her by the time he was in his room playing video games or whatever.

All this was witnessed by one five year old Harry Potter who had been completely ignored the moment he had served the food, he had even been able to scavenge quiet a bit for himself!

He pitied the small rabbit, but how could he help her when he wasn't even able to get out of his cupboard by himself?

And so the days went by, Harry saw how the bunny became thin as Dudley forget to feed her, how she was shaking in fear whenever the fat creatures came near her, only when Harry was able to sneak of to pet her was she calming down.

But he knew that she would waste away if it continued like this and then, one fateful day Vernon forgot to lock the cupboard, Harry nearly wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for him accidentally stumbling against the door when he was trying to put the light out.

It took him a quite bit but then he realized what this meant, first he listened to the sounds of the building, hoping that no-one of the Dursleys had heard him.

When no heavy steps or angry breathing was heard Harry took in all his courage and went on his way to rescue a fellow victim.

The darkness in the house didn't scare him as much as it hindered him, only through the pale light of the moon was he even able to coordinate.

Around five minutes later small Harrys eyes had gotten used to the meager light and he was able to perceive more then just the windows, now able to see the silhouettes of the furniture.

He could already hear the shallow breathes of the small bunny just a few more meters away and when he reached her he stopped.

What would he do now?

Exactly, what now? He had never really thought he would ever come this far and now that it had happened he didn't know what to do.

The fantasy of him running away in the night, maybe finding another family even if the Dursleys had been more then enough, flashed for a few seconds through his mind only to be discarded.

He didn't think that the small bunny would survive if he wasn't able to feed her regularly and Harry knew that it wouldn't be easy to find food for one on the streets.

So he resigned himself to continue living in his momentary state, his heart was grabbed by helplessness of the situation when he remembered.

It was around two to three months ago when Harry had found a loose plank, under it was the earth, he didn't know how it was possible as the whole building should be made of stone but now he didn't care as there had been a tunnel through which shone the light of the sun by day.

Taking the small and sleeping form of the female in his hands he made his way to the kitchen as to stock up on vegetables, especially carrots, so that he would be able to nurse her back to health.

Look down on her black fur gleaming in the pale moonlight he knew that he would protect her until the very end.

And so began the story of a boy and his bunny.

It was difficult at first as he had to dodge questions of Vernon and Petunia about the vanishment of ‚their' bunny but soon that had been cloaked by the shadow of time.

Still, he had to smuggle vegetable like carrots, salad or similar into his cupboard.

He had started to call her Lola as he didn't thought Kurone fit to her and the name, he thought, would let her grow up to be the Lola from this funny Saturday morning cartoon that Dudley always watched.

She was still weak and hadn't been able to make her way through the tunnel and so he had started to feed her, hoping that no-one would notice something.

As time went by Harry could see how she became stronger and bigger and had finally been able to dig her way through the soil, he had already come to terms with her departure.

But still, even as she was finally free she returned each day.

And so two years took their course in which Harry always brought her vegetable that were left over and she would huddle with him under the blanket, it was nice for him to have company even if it was ‚just' a bunny.

Sometimes he would tell her about school, show her pictures he had drawn and been able to smuggle past his so-called guardians, she of course didn't understand anything and just ate whatever he had brought her or even his pictures, something that was both funny and annoying to him.

But if the world had gone its course the story would have ended in tragedy as Harry would outlive her while his last anchor to his sanity was vanishing.

Yet life had other plans for the pair one day, it was a very sudden question from Dudley if his bunny still lived, his exact words were ‚this dumb animal, and ‚bite the dust', and Vernon had answered that even if it was still alive it would only have a year max to live all while very dismissive, completely ignorant to the sudden stiffness in Harrys movements.

The tears just barely restrained till it was time for him to get back in his cupboard he cried the moment he was sure no-one would hear him, tears for the soon to be lost friend he had gained.

Said friend had meanwhile found her way back through the small tunnel and had instinctively cuddled against the crying child, something that only strengthened the tears he brought for.

And as Lola's fur was drenched by his streaming eyes he cursed Vernon for lying, too her he would not let her die, and in the end he just wished she would be with him forever.

New one has to know more about the ‚accidental magic' that children did as they grew up, it is an release of there strong emotions, channeled through magic made into intent and then into reality, a normal child would only do small magic, mostly because there magic was bound to at least 80% till they reached their eleventh birthday but Harry had lost his bounds over his core when the Avada Kedavra rebounded from his forehead, a feat made possible through sacrificial magic performed by one Lily Potter, and so he would have far more accidental magic if it wasn't for the fact that he had to numb his emotions, lest his ‚family' took offense on his show of surely ‚fake' humanity.

And thus Harry's first magic was one of the most powerful and most purest, made possible through tears of sorrow and the wish for love and companionship.

It took him a bit but after a few minutes he felt that he was hugged back, not the feeling he got when she cuddled with him but a really hug with arms.

With tear clouded eyes he looked at who hugged him and what he saw made him feel happy.

Lola had changed, not just her body, that now was that of an anthropomorphic bunny (think Zootopia), but her mind had changed, too, all her experience till now, knowledge unusable for her as her mind hadn't been able to process it was now in her reach and she knew one thing, the boy before her was her entire reason of existence even if the factor love wouldn't be taken onto account for another few years.

„Shhh, shhh… It's okay, I'm here.", she patted him on the back, her voice a mere whisper as she spoke for the first time and she had to suppress a giggle of finally being able to say something, all this new information was so fascinating, so incredible interesting but she would put it aside for now, wanting to soothe the crying boy that had done the same for her.

„N-n-no, nothing is okay. Y-You will d-d-d-d-die, just this yyyear and I, I, I will be alone again.", he sobbed into her shoulder, still not fully comprehending the change she had gone through.

„Hey! No way I will die! Who said that?!", she exclaimed nearly instantly, her voice nearly a yell, only quelled by the fact that she didn't want to wake the Dursleys.

„V-Vernon…", he started to say when she cut him of.

„And he is wrong!", now she was really loud, and Harry cringed in fear of the Dursleys.

„And he is wrong!", she repeated in a more whispered yell. „Do I even look like I'm a normal bunny?"

He just shook his head and smile slowly started to spread on his lips as his face was still teary.

„See! I'm too cool to die that early!", she told him cockily with a big smile, not even acknowledging the absurdity of her words. „Even if I would like to know how that happened."

She crossed her arms under her newly formed breasts and rubbed her chin with one hand.

„Are you a wizard, Harry?, she asked him suspiciously, squinting her eyes together.

He once again shook his head and the smile on his face had become more prominent, a watery giggle escaping him.

„Yes!", she pumped her fist into the air. „I've got you to smile again!"

Her cheerfulness was infectious and Harry felt the last of his worries slowly blown away by her radiant happiness.

„Don't worry from now on I've got your back, I will always be by your side.", she promised with absolute conviction before she once again hugged, a gesture he returned happily.

To say that the next years were the happiest of his short life would be an understatement, Lola's new form and personality was the light in his life and he had found out that she was quite fond of pranks, the most extreme and vindictive of course reserved for the Dursleys.

As she was small and very agile she was able to get at places he wasn't able to and through this she gave his ‚family' quite the few shocks of their life.

Spiders filling their room was one of their favorites as Vernon had to get an exterminator, or when they had changed all their shampoos with honey in the summer, their flight from bees had been quite amusing to watch.

They couldn't even blame Harry as he wasn't even allowed near the shower and even if they would have loved to blame him they didn't know what pranks he could call on them as they never had noticed a thing.

Thanks to their fear he was relieved from quite a few chores and school had become less of nuisance since Dudley had kept away from him, fearing that the bees may return with vengeance.

All the while Lola and Harry were laughing inside his cupboard as they went through their lives.

Of course they didn't just play pranks, they also tried to solve the puzzle that was her sudden transformation. Already they had discerned that it had something to do with his feelings that day as he remembered feeling something, too, when he had changed the hair color of his teacher a few months back.

„Soo… why don't you try to recreate it? I mean the feeling you had that day.", she suggested with a shrug. „It shouldn't be too hard."

„But I already tried that!", he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. „That stupid vase refuses to change color!" Glaring at said vase that he had stolen from Petunia, and was pretty sure she was grateful for, as if it had mortally offended him.

*pling*

When suddenly the vase changed from hideous pink to an electric blue, of course no sound had occurred.

„Well, color me impressed.", she said with opened eyes, crossed arms and a nodding head, letting a low whistle sound.

„The vase decided to change color by itself. Do you think its sentient?", Lola asked as she poked the vase with her fingers, examining it closely.

He just starred dumbfound at both the fact that he just had achieved what he wanted and that he knew _how_ he did it.

Of course he tried to instantly recreate it, only to once again fail.

What ever gave him this ability seemed like a slippery rope, or water how it always slips through his fingers.

„Damnit, I nearly had it!", he cursed annoyed, what was received by an raised eyebrow curtsey of one anthropomorphic bunny.

„Not nearly, you had it, didn't you?", she asked a bit confused, didn't he just change the color of the vase?

„No, the vase just now was the same as the hair.", he dismissed aggravated. „I tried another time but it just flows through my fingers!"

„Well, at least we know now that your are the reason for my form.", she said and hugged him, a small smirk on her face when he calmed down. „Thanks for that again."

Still a bit annoyed that he was so near that power but still so far away from using it, he went to distract himself with new ideas for a few more pranks.

The Dursleys felt a shiver going through their bodies and far away on a stormy island a dog felt as if he should be very proud.

It was on his tenth birthday that he was awoken by the smell of cake and opening his eyes he looked into the hopeful eyes of one Lola anthropomorphic bunny as she held her hands together.

„Gooood morniiiing, birthday child!", she sang and Harry could hear the energy in her words.

„Uaaaaah, good morning to you, too.", he replied as he yawned and stretched.

Lola meanwhile was jumping up and down so fast that he feared that she would blast through the

ground, her smile gigantic and very nervous.

„Come on!", she urged him as if it was her not his birthday. „I want to see your face when you get my gifts!"

The extreme high squeal from her throat hurt his ears but he persevered, he had to handle far more annoying voices like that of his uncle.

„Okay, okay.", he pacified her, rising his hands smiling as he went into an upright position. „Let me guess, cake?"

„Yes! But that's only the first part!", she rambled loud and fast as she tried to contain her growing enthusiasm. „Now, eat!"

And she blushed as she noticed how she was pushing him on his birthday, sheepishly she rubbed her back and gave of a small and sheepish laugh.

But he wasn't bothered by it and more amused by all this and his attention focused on his small cake that she had laid in his lap, chocolate was covering the top with sprinkles of white chocolate on it, a small cherry making the cake complete.

„Thanks.", he said awed at the marksmanship (do you say that? well I do).

„Ah, that's nothing.", she said a bit reserved, rubbing the back of her head while her ears stood erect with inner pride.

„I didn't even make it myself.", she said a bit embarrassed.

„Even so, thanks.", he said still thankful and went to consume the meal.

In the time he was eating the cake Lola had brought him, she was nervously whipping for- and backwards as she played with the last gift behind her back, she had built it herself after she had found out that she was very talented in that regard but until now she had kept it secret from her friend so that it would be her gift to him on his tenth birthday.

Licking his fingers clean of any rests that could stick on them he was done with the very delicious cake and was now focused on her.

Shyly she now stood before him, trying to bring her words to form.

„Well, I… ehm made something.", she started, slowly bringing whatever she had behind her back forth, the sallow light depicting a golden strap on which were two golden googles affixed that looked extremely technically and reminded him from a few of those steampunk shows.

„I've tinkered on them the whole last year. I hope you like it.", were her words as she was looking embarrassed on her feet.

Awed and honored by this much work Harry was completely speechless, he never really got gift, even the last few birthdays as Lola hadn't been able to get her hands on anything much to her chagrin, and now he got something that precious.

„Thanks…", he said in a breathless whisper, more wisp of a voice, his eyes teary from joy. „I love it."

She blushed from the praise and was even more surprised when he hugged her tightly but she gladly returned the gesture, smiling content.

A few minutes later he put the googles and they fit perfectly, they would even be able to be adjusted to his coming growth, and even shrinking?

He put that though out of his mind and just enjoyed the moment.

Yes, Harry thought, his life really had gotten better.

 **Of owl letters and salted bunny**

Harry Potter was very much annoyed by the happenings of the last few days, and it all had started with the owls. Well, actually it had started with a letter, but as it was brought by an owl it was kind of a moot point for Harry.

In any case once the Dursleys had seen the letter they began to despise it so much, that he had though they would burn it with their utter hatred.

The problem was also that their hatred for that letter, one that they seemed hellbent on not letting Harry read, completely overrode their fear of any of his pranks, this made it very difficult to get more food for Lola and, of course, himself.

And so they had to resort to the vegetable and fruits that Lola was able to bring through the small tunnel that had been enlarged over time, sadly it was still to small for Harry.

But that had only been the beginning, over the next few weeks every day came more letters, it became so much that Vernon had sealed the mail slot with a few planks.

„You would think that who ever writes these letters would finally understand that the Dursleys won't accept them, and if he or she is that desperate to send as much as a thousand letters per day he or she would find the time to drop by.", grumbled Harry very put out by the situation, and just a few days ago he had finally been able to get a better grip on his power!

He had already been able to change the color of any object with nothing but a thought around the time of last christmas, the teleport he had once used was, of course, still out of his reach but he knew that in time he would be able to use even that, if he had only more time to train!

Sadly the letters also meant more time in the cupboard and while he could still exercise a bit in there he didn't dare to try his higher abilities as he feared they could blow up in his face.

Even now one time out of ten the summoning of a pebble would result in said pebbles sudden explosion and one time even implosion, man had he been glad that it hadn't been enough for a black hole, only for a small glob of molten stone.

„Maybe they have copy machine and are really lazy?", Lola suggested helpfully, she now went also by the name Laina (AN: I just realized that that is the name of an YTer xD) as she found that while ‚Lola' was a good name it still had been more the name of a cartoon character and she had wanted her own name, one that fully belonged to her, and now her full name was Laina ‚Bunny' Lola.

„And have an overpopulated cage-thingy for owls? They are already cover the whole building.", she remarked unbothered as she was already far to perplexed to put more effort into it.

That did surprise Harry, but only in the fact that whoever was responsible for all this seemed to go incredible far ways just to get him a letter but completely overlooked that quantity in this case very much didn't trump quality, as in ‚go there yourself!'-quality.

And so Harry let his head fall on his pillow with absolute disbelief as he couldn't comprehend how incompetent that person had to be. His hope that the self-made darkness would somehow make the madness go away was naturally not realized, as he had already feared.

And so Harry would have been confined to his small cupboard for the rest of his natural life, as he was certain, if the letters hadn't reached an absolute insane amount that they were somehow able to blast open the planks that locked both the mail slit and the fireplace.

Harry and Laina were long since beyond such madness and took it in stride, the Dursleys however seemed to take the unnaturalness as a personal affront and so Vernon reached his breaking point.

„Enough is Enough!", he bellowed in a very unhealthy shade of purple as he punctuated each of his words, his family huddled together as Dudley was near tears.

„The old island will put an end to this! Hähähähä!", it was clear that he had snapped as he began to cackle with mad glee, something that was very fine summarized by one Dudley Dursley.

„Daddy has gone mad, hasn't he?", he asked his mother with a teary voice, the joke was that Petunia nodded sharply.

With that Vernon Dursley pushed them to pack their things as he ripped open the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed Harry from it, dragging Harry with him, Lola was just so able to hold onto his baggy shirt and promptly slipped under it as to not be seen by the enraged man.

Around ten minutes later the whole family sat in the car, Harry pushed in the far right back side and he was pretty glad over that as that meant, that he wouldn't sit near Dudley who had taken to eat the rest from the refrigerator messily.

With squealing wheels and smoke cloud behind them the vehicle sped from garage, completely ignoring any traffic on the way.

And while Vernon focused all his attention on the ‚away' part of his plan, not even looking back in case of police, Harry watched the scared up owls flapping there wings before they went back to perch on the 4 Privet Drive, had they followed them Vernon would have gone on an

owl-killing-spree, of that Harry and Lola were certain.

„Just so you know, I have got one of the letters.", she whispered conspiring towards him, holding her hand to the side of her mouth her other hand holding one of those time bombs. „Want to see him go completely crazy when he thinks he's finally free?"

„Yeah.", he whispered back, not really concerned that his relatives would notice him talking as they were completely distracted by the honking of the cars on the street. „But let us first read it."

And she hummed agreeing.

That Vernon was completely out of his mind was already clear, but what was before them just reinforced that knowledge.

After they had sped through the streets, farming at least a dozen penalties for too fast driving, they had reached a rundown harbor where Vernon paid for a small rowing boat and drove once again with far more speed then one would think possible of his arms over the sea.

„The damn salt clumps my fur.", Laina complained to Harry in a whisper from under his shirt as she tried to pluck the clumps of salt from the places that the water had dried up.

„It doesn't even halt from my privates.", she whined and Harry tried to forget that tidbit of information immediately, somethings a guy just should never know.

Fortunately a distraction was already in sight, the one thing that showed just how far the owls had driven the head of the Dursley family.

In the middle of small island stood a tower, maybe it was once a lighthouse or something similar, and time had plainly gnawed at its material.

It may look cool at first but the moment they entered it one felt as if the temperature had sunken considerably, that it was outside already in the last positive digits Celsius was just more alarming.

The wind blew through the hundreds of cracks and Harry was certain that every bed, even if he certainly wouldn't get one, was mouldered and unusable.

„Hey, even if it is cold, you have to admit that this pretty cool.", Lola whispered to him from under his shirt once more, seemingly over the salt patches in her fur, and snickered a bit at her lame pun.

„Yeah.", he whispered back only to freeze the moment his uncle had stopped walking.

„Here we should be safe from all those bloody letters.", Vernon said as he spread his arms. „If I even see one more of those pesky little things or an Owl, I Will KILL THEM!"

Harry had stopped listening the moment it became clear that Vernon hadn't heard him and ignored further more the mad rambling of his clearly demented and in need of an psychotherapist through marriage related relative.

Petunia and his cousin had meanwhile started bring in the luggage, it was interesting that he hadn't been committed to this activity but he supposed they didn't trust him to not let them fall in to the sea, what was indeed not an unappealing idea to him and Laina.

The sun was also setting and he had been right with his suspicion, while the Dursleys all got ‚nice' beds, see not entirely rotten beds, he had to sleep on the cold floor with just thin blanket but it didn't really bother him (AN: I'm so tempted to write ‚anyway' XD) as he had long since left behind the days of a cold sleep, whatever his power was it most definitely was very versatile as he could make even the rock beneath him a comfortable warmth, sadly he still wasn't able to do anything about the fact that the ground was still hard as stone.

He could hear the snores of the male part of the family loudly, how Petunia could sleep with that noise was anyones guess, as he stayed awake watching Dudley's Mickey-Mouse-Watch slowly ticking towards midnight, the room illuminated by the last rests of the open fire in the chimney.

Lola had alerted him to the fact that tomorrow would be his eleventh birthday, she had bemoaned the fact that she still had his present in her burrow. They had decided that they would read the content of the letter as his birthday present and since Vernon would most certainly go all

chainsaw-massacre on the island if he saw one of said letters they also chose to read it when they could be sure that Vernon wouldn't be able to see it.

And so they waited patiently for today to shift to tomorrow, wanting to read the letter shortly after midnight.

Finally the clock-hands passed the transition between the day from before and his birthday.

„Come on, open it.", she cheered him quietly on.

With a few skilled movements the envelope was opened with not even a crinkle in its material and the letter was open for the to see.

„And now we read the address of the sender.", she said grinning highly amused, it had been a challenge but they had somehow been able to completely ignore said address.

„Then lets go to it.", Harry nodded grinning, too.

And so they read the following words:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

„Witchcraft? Wizardry? Hey, I was right, you _are_ a wizard.", she exclaimed pointing at him with a winning smile.

Harry just raised an eyebrow but he, too, smiled as the idea was indeed plausible as that would explain his power.

„But what kind of position is Mugwump?", she said perplexed.

„I don't know. But lets read the content finally.", he answered as he wanted to know why a school had written a letter to him, it could be the most obvious reason and be an invitation but he didn't want to hold his breath.

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

„So it is an invitation.", Harry muttered under his breath.

„That's great!", meant Laina as she hugged his side. „You get to go to magic school!"

Harry just smiled and hugged her with his arm that was not holding the letter back.

„There is still more, so lets continue reading.", he pacified her and she nodded excited.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

When they finished Lola was deathly quiet and Harry was pretty sure that

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus had moved on the top-pranking-priority list of Lola and was now with the Dursley there.

„There is no bunny?", she began, her eyes shadowed as she slowly began with her rage.

„There is no bunny on the list of potential partners?!", she started to shout and Harry was wondering if he should already step in but decided against it, remembering wincing the last time she had been so agitated.

„The most prominent animal for magicians is not on the list?!", she literally screamed and Harry knew now he really should step in.

„Shh, not so loud.", he tried to bring at least volume down but she just ignored him.

„What does that woman know?! Huh?!", she questioned rhetorically, throwing her hands in the air her voice still on air-plane volume.

Harry winced and decided enough was enough and put his hand over her mouth, her muffled voice still sounding through his hand but it had been too late, Vernon had awoken and was awaking with bleary eyes.

„What is that damn noise?!", he complained quite vocal and now Laina froze and realized what she had done in her rage but before they could suffer from Vernon's rude awakening and his anger most certainly directing itself against one Harry Potter the door boomed with powerful knocks that the door shouldn't be able to handle in its ramshackle state.

And, indeed, not two seconds later with another knock the door fell out of its frame, giving the storm and rain a way in and the gigantic person standing within the frame was illuminated by the lightning behind him.

AN: And here ends chapter 2. I have decided that I would release Ch.1 and Ch.2 as a double episode and here it is. And as you most certainly noticed I have only ever seen the movies and read the fanfics so everything I write is not exactly connected to the books, sorry to all those who like the books more then the movies.

I hope you enjoyed the first two chapter as I most certainly will release more chapters as time goes by.

I wish you good day and see you off.

Dark3rdEye

bye

PS: Nothing is proofread so please point out my mistakes so I can do better in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The works of J.K. Rowling are not my own and only the plot of this story is made by me as is the character Laina Lola.

So here is Chapter 2/3

 **A half-giant, a boy and a bunny go into an alley**

The flames in the chimney flickered as the storm blew through the door, why they had decided to sleep in the same room as the entrance was mostly because the stairs into the upper parts had been fallen into itself, and the front of the entrance was drenched from the rain.

The heavy steps from the person outside were accompanied by the sound of splatting water as the massive man ducked through the door, entering the old tower.

„Mighty bad weather you have here.", came the surprisingly friendly voice of the giant when he stood inside and brushed of the water that had gathered on his shoulders, in his right hand he held a closed parasol. „Its no wonder that the letters never got here, owls wouldn't even get that far."

The man was impressive with his two and a half meters hight, he had long hair and a wide beard that Harry couldn't distinguish the one with the other.

Meanwhile the whole Dursley family had awoken, Vernon had instantly grabbed the cannon he had laid besides his bed, Petunia was hiding cowardly behind him and Dudley was shaking inside his bed, the blanket drawn half over his face.

Lola was once again hiding inside his shirt but was watching through one of the many small holes in it, however Harry wasn't really able to hide himself as he had been lying in the middle of the room near the fireplace for the light.

„Who are you?!", Vernon questioned as he pointed the old-time gun at the giant.

„Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts.", the newly named Hagrid introduced himself.

„Hogwarts? We don't have time for such rubbish!", bellowed Vernon and shoved the weapon into the giants face. „Now leave or I shoot! Your kind is not wished here!"

Rubeus however just grabbed the barrel and bent it upwards what made Vernon fire the gun.

Lola would later still complain how it was physically impossible for the ammunition to follow the barrel, she didn't even accept magic as an explanation as there had been clearly no magic performed.

„Where is Harry Potter?", Hagrid asked, he hadn't even flinched when the shot was fired.

„Here, I am Harry Potter, sir.", Harry said politely as such strength should be respected.

„Ah! Look at you. All grown up!", Hagrid laughed and gestured to all of Harry. „You were just so small baby last time I've seen you."

The boy had to blink at that as had his bunny companion.

„You knew me when I was little?", Harry questioned surprised.

„Yeah, your parents had been really proud of you, would be now, too, if it hadn't been for you-know-who.", Hagrid sniffed and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

„I'm sorry, but I don't know who.", Harry excused himself and he could feel Laina's exasperation at that hyphen as she had clearly face palmed, it was bit disrespectful of her, Harry found.

„Ah, we… we don't really say his name, too many have been lost, not been themselves or have

died.", he said with a grave voice, nearly whispering as he stood before him.

The bunny now felt bad, it was understandable to not be reminded of the lost ones but she still felt that they could have at least used something less likely to be misunderstood, she also, like Harry felt now the burning need of curiosity.

„Could you whisper the name?", he asked Hagrid with innocence.

The half-giant hesitated before giving in.

„Ah, well…, okay. But only once.", Hagrid finally said and bent down to Harry's right ear.

„V-vo… V-voldemort.", he whispered shakily and clearly scared of the name. „Please don't make me say it again."

„Voldemort.", Harry repeated somewhat louder, tasting the name on his tongue.

Hagrid flinched back and said „Shhh! Not so loud!"

„Sorry.", Harry apologized, taken aback by that extreme reaction.

„We should really leave that Moldy-guy alone if he even scares such a guy.", Lola meant quietly and Harry had to bite back a laugh at her ridiculous nickname.

„Ah, just don't do it again, especially in the open.", Hagrid said after he had calmed down and was now reaching into his coat, bringing out a letter, a letter that they just had read.

„Hui, we have come of track quiet a bit, here that's the letter you should have gotten.", he said and handed the envelope to Harry.

„Eh, yeah, I just read that letter.", Harry said a bit sheepish as he gestured to the letter besides the open envelope.

„Why you little…!", Vernon began to growl, his face gone purple only to stop once he was glared at by Hagrid.

„Hmm, well eh, that's good. Yes, that's good.", he nodded at first a bit confused until he had reached some sort of conclusion. „Well, I hope you'll enjoy going to Hogwarts. You'll be right famous!"

„He'll not be going!", Vernon bellowed as he once again straightened his posture only to be interrupted this time by Harry himself.

„Why would I be famous?", he asked with more then a bit confusion, something that was mirrored by Lola as she scratched her head.

„You destroyed You-Know-Who, the same night he killed your parents. When tried to kill you

something must happened and now you're here, with only a scar showing his defeat.", said Hagrid with tears once again in his eyes as he pointed at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

Wheels and gears turned in Harry's head and he got a devious idea but didn't show it to the outside.

„But they told they had been killed in a car crash.", he said, faking confusion.

He had already doubted the Dursleys claim of his parents death but now it was definite and he wanted a bit of payback.

„A CAR CRASH?! A CAR CRASH KILLED JAMES AND LILY POTTER?!", Hagrid shouted with anger and glared with disgust Harry wouldn't have thought him capable of at the Dursleys.

„He seems quite passionate about that.", whispered Lola to him and he nodded absently, quite amused by the show Hagrid was giving them. Hagrid tore through there arguments alone with his voice, but after a time Rubeus stop when he saw the clock.

„Lucky I haven't more time.", he said a bit disgruntled before motioning Harry to come to him and he obliged.

„Well, Harry. We're far behind schedule. Better be off, if you want to. Or… do you want to stay here?", Hagrid asked him, a cheeky smile on his face and Harry could hear and feel Lola urging him to go with him.

„Come on, Harry. That's your chance to leave the Dursleys in the dust.", Laina whispered excited to him and he finally nodded grinning to Hagrid's question.

„I, ehm, still have something to eat for the flight, its your birthday cake.", the half-giant said as they made their way through the door, scratching his beard bashfully, and pulled out a small package with a cake in it.

Their way back to London was interesting and quite exciting. As the rain had stopped, something that all three were very happy about, Hagrid had led them to an old motorcycle with sidecar.

„How are we going to get of here with that?", Harry asked curiously, he would have thought that they would teleport or similar but now he wanted to know if they would use a portal, drive over the water or something along those lines.

„We fly of course.", Hagrid said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„Exactly.", teased Laina from under his shirt, she wanted to get finally out of it.

Harry just nodded sheepishly and he sat down in the sidecar and a few seconds later the vehicle accelerated, pushing him into the padding and Lola into his stomach but the discomfort was fast over and they soared through the dark cloudy sky.

It was incredible and Harry just stared down the sidecar, watching the waves crash into the sea so far beneath them in awe.

„Can I pleeeasse come out, now?", asked his bunny friend suddenly, her voice very much begging sounding as she wanted to see what he saw, too.

Also in very much need of fresh air.

„Wait just a moment, okay?", he whispered back, he wanted first to clarify something.

And with a curious expression and slightly tilted head he looked at his driver.

„Hagrid…?", he began to ask, waiting for him to acknowledge that he had heard him.

„Hmm?", made Hagrid, just so having made out Harry's voice over the engine and the wind. „What did you say?!"

Having noticed that Hagrid wanted him to be a bit louder he formed funnel with his hands to amplify his words.

„Do you have rabbits?!", he called over the sound of both engine and wind, Lola realizing what he wanted to do.

„Of course! Not exactly the most interesting beasts but good for the kids!", Rubeus called back, delighted that Harry was talking about his favorite subject, even if it was about a small critter.

He was still looking forward as he didn't want to fly into any birds.

„And do they speak?!", Harry asked, now came the moment of truth and Laina crossed her fingers under his shirt.

„Speaking?! Nah, that critter can't speak! Don't really work with speaking beasts, more the big and cuddly once!", answered Hagrid, now if only Harry had know at that time what he meant with ‚big and cuddly' then he would have understood what Rubeus answer was oriented with.

„Oh.", Harry just made, very disappointed and a teeny tiny bit panicky. „And what do you do with new species?!"

„Well, most of the time I just capture them, the Ministry then anatomizes them and if they are useful they are bred, Fluffy for example…", the rest of Hagrid's flow of speech was drowned out by a

heavy turbulence of wind that made Harry a bit deaf in his ears.

He just so could make something out about centaur, breeding, spoken to them and another thing but the sleep deprived brain of his mixed that all to something very unpleasant for his little friend and he hugged her unconsciously to him.

„Yeah! That's about it!", Hagrid ended and looked shortly to his charge only to see him already sleeping, the toll of both being awake for nearly a whole day and the adrenaline of the previous excitement fading having send him fast asleep.

„‚The Leaky Cauldron'.", Harry read as they stood before said ‚Leaky Cauldron'.

He had awoken earlier, read midday, and was at first just a bit panicky, who wouldn't be when you awake to an unknown surrounding?

Luckily it took him only a few seconds to calm down and remember what had happened, Lola had hid in the rocket-like nose of the sidecar and was after she awoke immediately back under his shirt.

And now they were on their way with Hagrid towards a place called ‚Diagon Alley'.

From what Hagrid had told them after Harry had woken up it was the place to go for anything magic related and where they would get everything he would need for Hogwarts, why that place wasn't even hinted in the letter was anyones guess.

„Isn't it a bit open?", Harry asked Hagrid. „I mean someone could just stumble upon it."

„Nah, don't worry, the wards hold the muggles off.", the half-giant dismissed easily and opened the door for them both, holding it for Harry.

„Muggles?", he asked distractedly while looking around the interior of the Leaky Cauldron, it was surprisingly spacious and Harry as well as Lola chalked it up to some pretty advanced magic, they both also really wanted to know how to do that.

They wanted hammer-space ever since they had found out what it stood for.

„Non-magical folk.", Hagrid meanwhile answered the question that was already forgotten and out of Harrys mind a second later.

The pub was nearly empty as it seemed as if they were a bit late to the normal rush, something Harry was very glad about if the thing about his popularity was true, he didn't want to be swarmed by fans after all.

„Hey Tom.", Hagrid greeted the bartender who was cleaning a glass, quite stereotypical by the way, nodded and made his way to the backdoor that lead to a dead end with a lone garbage can.

The wall was surprisingly clean and bright brown as Hagrid tapped it with his umbrella as he mumbled under his breath, „Three up… two across…"

„Why do you need that combination?", was Harrys question as it took bit of time before the wall started to part, it would normally have impressed him but at the moment he was bit numb to such things happening the fact that he had started to change the color and even summon small things made it just appear as something bigger of that.

„Just for the once in a blue moon muggle that gets lost here.", Hagrid answered once again dutiful and Lola started to wonder if he could tell them a bit more about what they were getting.

„Could you ask him about a prank shop?", she whispered to him just as the busy alley became free

to his view.

It was pretty amazing and Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning in awe, not that he wanted to, but he didn't want to disappoint her and so he relied the question to Hagrid.

„And how am I going to pay anyway?", Harry blinked suddenly when that question became clear to him, until now everything had fallen into place but it wasn't like he was secretly rich, right?

„Don't worry, your parents didn't leave you with nothing. And that prank shop…", Hagrid told him before coming down to his height and whispered, „..I will show you at the end of the trip. Just don't tell the other teachers, don't want to get caught for making their live more difficult."

And with a wink Hagrid went back to walking towards an unknown destination.

The building that was now rising before them to the sky looked skewed and not exactly like something that should still be standing, at the each side of the entrance stood in red and golden armor a guard.

„Those are goblins.", Hagrid explained before Harry could even ask. „They own the bank, Gringotts. Would have to be mad to try steal here."

As they walked through the bronze doors Harry could feel the guards seize them up before apparently declaring them for not dangerous and went back to watching the streets.

The interior that was now before them was once again bigger then one would assume from the outside and it was also looking more in order and not so warped like the front suggested.

Dozen of wizards and witches were there, making investments or similar as they made their way to the great desk at the end of the room, a goblin was leaning over papers of some sort of importance.

Standing before the desk it took a while before Hagrid cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the clerk who was now looking at the two, actually three, customer before him.

„What can I do for you?", the goblin asked with a raspy voice.

„Mr Potter wants to make a withdrawal,", Hagrid stated clearly, before taking a letter out of his jacket. „and I have to get You-Know-What for Dumbledore."

Lola face palmed at that hyphen, mouthing it in exaggeration.

„Then I hope Mr Potter has his key.", the goblin said as he took the letter and opened it, reading its content without any change of expression.

„Of course, of course.", Hagrid said a bit hastily as he searched through his pockets before finally fishing a small golden key out of one of them. „Here is the little bugger."

„Good. Griphook!", shouted the goblin and another goblin, apparently named Griphook, appeared at the side of the desk. „Please escort our guests to their vaults."

Griphook nodded before motioning Harry and Hagrid to follow him.

The next part went through something that wouldn't have been out of place in a dungeon as they walked down the torch lit stairs, reaching rails on which a vehicle was parked.

„Please enter.", their goblin guide said and sat down at the front of the not very safe looking vehicle, the rails trailing even further down into the earth.

„Uuuh, this will be so much fun!", squealed Laina silently even if Harry thought that it looked not exactly trustworthy and very dangerous but he supposed that there was magic that held it in the rails.

„Uugh, I always hate those.", he heard Hagrid mutter quite in contrast to Lola under his breath as he managed himself into the car beside Harry.

„Ready.", Griphook said and the vehicle raced down the rails in break necking speed, a cry of excitement and joy coming from Harry and Lola, even if she had to tone herself down quite a bit, and a burp of a sick feeling Rubeus Hagrid as it vanished into the depth of the earth.

A few minutes later the wagon stopped and the goblin made his way to a big door.

„Key please.", and held his hand out for the small golden key.

With a loud creak the door slowly opened when the key had been turned around and the inside was revealed.

Harry didn't know what exactly he had expected, it definitely hadn't been mounts of golden, silver and bronze coins that reached higher then even Hagrid and Harry could only stare with gaping mouth at the fortune before him, Lola didn't react any different and was only not falling out of his shirt because she cramped holding onto the fabric.

„And that all left my parents to me.", Harry finally brought out, his voice far higher then anticipated.

„That is just the trust vault, the Potter-Fortune becomes accessible to you when your of age.", stated the goblin without so much as batting an eye and Harry couldn't even fathom the amounts of money he had now in his possession.

„The Dursleys are done for.", breathed Laina with a bright grin, that reached near maniacal levels, and Harry could only mirror her expression.

„Do you need a bag?", asked Griphook when he saw the glint in Harrys eyes and Harry just nodded.

A few minutes later, a lesson of coin exchange and large bag of said coins richer they were back in the car, Hagrid looking quite awkwardly at the small bag Harry let fall into his shirt.

Lola caught it and was now making a very good portrayal of Gollum sheltering the One Ring complete with text.

Around half an hour later, after they had another stop at a different door and Hagrid taking something with him in small package, they were now once again under the light of the sun.

Hagrid looked visible relieved to be finally away from the ‚death-car' and Harry was grinning widely at the thought of having a good junk of money with him, even if Laina was still holding onto it zealously.

Luckily Lola wasn't opposed to sharing the fortune in her hands as he needed it to buy the robes, books and other materials on the list, the first to be bought were the robes.

Hagrid had excused himself as he still felt ill from the rollercoaster ride in Gringotts and went to the Leaky Cauldron to nurse a drink while Harry had to endure the boring task of staying still while Madam Malkins from Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions measured the length his robe would need and he very much thought that everything would be far easier if there were robes that you could just try on and the buy the one that fit the best, the non-magical could do it, why not the wizards and witches?!

And to make the torture perfect he had to tolerate a stuck-up, snobby kid who wouldn't shut up, Lola was already annoyed that she couldn't talk with him openly and now in the moment of perfect isolation that child ruined it, she had a lot of unsavory things to say about him.

He also seemed to think that he was the greatest of all, the big boss but Harry just saw him as a spoiled child that would run to daddy the moment he bumps his toes.

Harry was extremely glad when Madam Malkins was done and Hagrid came to pick him up, he didn't think he would have been able to stand the boy bragging about his families fortune and how wizards were superior to anyone.

He payed for the robes and now they made their way to the book shop Flourish and Blotts, the place he and Lola already anticipated with much interest, oh the magic they could learn from them!

As he was roaming through the shelves she would point out one book or another, sometimes the books he would need for the list or one that seemed interesting to her and so they got besides the mandatory reading also the books ‚Runes and their Origins', ‚Amateur Guide to Runes', ‚Guide to the Art of Arithmancy', ‚The Book of Unwritten Rules' and ‚Runes for the Hobbyist', as one could see Lola was very fond of runes, or the concept she saw behind it, hope she won't be disappointed!

Harry himself also chose a few books but at the end he only bought one ‚Wandless Magic Mystery', an info-book to the background of wandless magic.

Hagrid would have almost not let them buy the books they had chosen but Harry persuaded him with the use of the almighty puppy-dog-eyes, even if Lola wanted them to be renamed, mostly because she hated hyphen and because she found that kittens were far cuter.

„Got yourself quite the library.", laughed the cashier and counted the price together before finally saying, „That makes 20 galleons and 12 sickles, do you need a bottomless bag?"

Harry payed for the books and Hagrid was friendly enough to store them in one of his many bags, he seemed to have collection in his pockets.

Now was only the wand left to buy and for that Hagrid led them to am old shop, the windows looked as if they had never been cleaned and the sign ‚Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' also was only barely readable.

„Hey, ehm, well… I still have to get something, you get yourself a wand and I will be back in a few minutes.", Hagrid once again excused himself and with that Harry stood alone before the building that was in dire need of renovation.

The bell chimed and the door creaked as he opened it slowly, fearing that it would break into itself, the room was dusty and the light was just above gloomy as Harry could see the lines of shelves in the back behind the counter.

„How do you think those wands are made?", Lola asked him silently.

„I wouldn't even know where to begin.", he told her. „Wood? Metals? Or similar?"

He just shrugged before letting his gaze wander over the interior when he was startled out of his thoughts, a ladder with a person suddenly sliding out from one of the aisles further in the back.

„Ah, customers.", the man said, whose name was probably Ollivander, as he made his way towards him.

„Eh, hello, I'm here for a wand?", Harry said a bit unsure.

„Of course you are, Mr Potter. I remember your parents getting their wands, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Fine Wand for charm work. Your mothers wand by the way.", said Ollivander as he seized him up before finally retreating into one of the many shelves and coming back with a yardstick.

„Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand with eleven inches. Pliable. A little e more powerful and excellent for transfiguration, not exactly good for charms however. Now, what is your wand arm?", he asked as he looked at him expectingly.

„I'm right handed, if you mean that.", Harry said a bit weirded out, even if he found that it was nice to know a bit more about his parents, as Ollivander began to measure his wrist.

„Ah, good length… .", Ollivander muttered under his when he was done and made his way once again back to the shelves, vanishing.

„Oh, and you can let your friend out of your shirt, I think no-one will see her here.", he called smiling when his head popped out of one of the corridors before disappearing again leaving a shocked and very panicking duo behind.

AN: Well, if I'm honest this didn't feel as good as I hoped I would get it down, I think that is mostly because I still go with too much canon-story, but from this point forward I can finally leave that behind me.

From this point forward no reference material will be used! Muahahahaha!

On a side-note I'm also working on my own book so this is more of an side project, but don't worry I will try to bring at least one chapter out each months, hopefully more.

Sadly I won't be able to update for three weeks because of a study trip, I hope I can somehow make it but I won't have my pages to word laptop with me.

As always, this fanfic is un-betaed and I hope you point out my spelling mistakes and smilier so that I may do better in later chapters.

Thanks also to Netchka for his lone comment, hopefully it won't be lonely for long.

And for all those who read this I hope you liked the second/third chapter of my fanfic.

Dark3rdEye stares at his screen intensely

bye

PS: I'm using the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone as reference, so I'm reading the book xD

PPS: I just noticed that I never added characters


End file.
